Sweet Nightmares
by immortal-one
Summary: So you think you've got issues? Well I've just been given the task of taking care of three young females and their nightmares. Let's see there's Samara, Sachiko, Kayako, and her son Toshio. So much horror, so little time.
1. Chapter 1: Adoption

I, of course, do not own any of these horrific ghostly characters with the exception of Alice. This is an idea me and my cousin Reasha came up with while talking on the phone. It's going to be very interesting, so let us know what you think.

**Chapter 1: 3 New Horrors**

My name is Alice Beauregard. I'm 20 year old American girl who has just been given custody of 3 very unique and disturbing young ladies. You may be asking why this is all important so let me start from the beginning. I was sitting in the lobby of an orphanage waiting, kind of shaking. Who was I kidding, I was a nervous wreck. I started twisted my light brown around my finger and was startled when a pale young lady with gangly black hair appeared before me.

"Miss Beauregard, the director is ready to see you now." She said clearly.

I followed her past several rooms and tried not to stare but seeing all these children without a real home kept me from averting my gaze. I should've been watching where I was going because my right foot hit something and sent me landing on the floor. Thankfully the weird lady didn't see me or if she did she pretended not to see it. We came to office doors of the director and everything in my body told me to leave and never come back. Like that was going to happen. The doors were old and had a dark cherry red color to them. The lady opened the door, pushed me in, and shut the door behind me. If the doors had sent chills up my spine the room only confirmed it. The first thing I noticed was that there were no windows and the only source of light was coming from a gothic looking lamp. The walls were decorated with pictures that looked as if they were drawn by children; most of them seemed cute enough until I could see the ones closest to the large oak desk. They were very morbid and comedic at the same time.

"Sit, Miss Beauregard. We have much to discuss." Came a voice.

The chair behind the desk spun around and presented the Director. She, like her staff, was pale and her long black hair covered her most of her facial features. It freaked me out. Even if I hadn't been told to sit I think I might have needed to. There were two chairs. I picked the newer looking one and sat down. At first there was this odd silence. I could feel her eyes sizing me up and then she did the most eerie thing, she smiled.

"I am Madam Angela, the director of this orphanage. It seems your grandmother choose to have you take care of 3 of our special cases."

"Yes, she did. She didn't tell me this until she was on her deathbed." I explained out loud.

"You can refuse. We will not force to take them if you do not wish." She replied.

"I promised her I would. Besides I have a rather large house she left me and can't imagine being there all by myself."

She leaned forward folding her hands and laying them on the desk.

"Good, then let's go meet the girls that you'll be taking care of."

Madam Angela got up and was by my side so fast I almost screamed but nothing came out. She took my hand, lead me out the door and to a room down the hall. I took a deep breath as we reached it. If the chains and locks didn't get to me, the dried crimson splatter spots did. She took off the chains and unlocked it. She slowly opened the door.

"Samara!" she called loudly.

Nothing in the room stirred. I looked down to see the much of the carpet was drenched in water. Madam Angela looked irritated.

"Samara, you had better not be down in that well this late in the afternoon. Your guardian is here. Come say hello." Madam Angela shouted.

Then she went to where a bed should've been and pulled back curtains to reveal a stone cobbled well. I glanced down just in time to see her start climbing the side of well. She moved like she was inhuman. It really creeped me out. When she reached the top, both I and Madam Angela took a step back. She moved close to me and took my hand. Then she looked up at me and I almost screamed. She looked like all the staff did, except she wore a dirty white dress and had a water-like appearance to me.

"Mommy?" She questioned tilting her head ever so slightly.

"Uh, yeah...sure." I replied trying not to twitch.

We walked to another room of the same manner, it was empty. Madam Angela seemed irritated but not surprised. We then went to the girl's restroom. It was an old looking bathroom with several commode and sink sets, and a row of coin lockers. I scratched my head.

"Uh, why are we in the bathroom?" I asked.

"Just a minute." Madam Angela said and pulled out several keys on a keychain. One was a locker key with a number on it. She approached the locker, put the key in, twisted it, and flung the locker door open. I glanced down at Samara and she pointed at the open locker. Red eyes were glowing in its darkness.

"Sachiko, get out of there, right now! Come and meet your new guardian." Madam Angela ordered placing her hands on her hips.

At first there was nothing and then a terrible noise came from the locker. It was the cracking of...no the breaking of bones. My right eye started to twitch. A face appeared. She had to be about 5 or 6 but it was hard to tell because of her supernaturally long black hair and pale face. She wore a baggy little dress with what looked like blood all over it in patches. She crawled down from where she was and approached me before I even had a chance to freak out and took my other hand. She glared at Madam Angela with a look of murderous intent.

"Don't you give me that look young lady." Angela said boldly and shook her head.

I watched as Samara and Sachiko talked to each other without using words. They seemed to be agreeing on something and that did not sit well with me but I hadn't been killed yet so I guess I was okay...for now.

We walked out of the bathroom and into another hallway. The continuing sound of breaking bones was starting to get to me and Madam Angela could see it in my face when she turned around.

"Sachiko, if you don't stop that noise you're making when you walk I'll send you back to your room."

Again Sachiko glared at her, but the noise stopped. Next we headed up to the attic, for some reason me and attics just don't get along. That would be because of what happened there so long ago. My thoughts were interrupted as a cloud of black suddenly appeared, and then there was a cat's meow right behind me. I spun around involuntarily letting go of both my charges hands and found a young boy crotched down, eyeing me closely.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stay off the ceiling Kayako? I don't care if you harbor a murderous grudge, this is the last time I tell you...and tell your son Toshio that he's not a cat." Madam Angela demanded.

I turned around again to see Kayako. She crawled down from the ceiling and when she stood on firm ground, little Toshio ran to her on all fours.

"Toshioooo, may do as he pleases. Don't threaten me, Priestess." Kayako replied almost making me think she was sane, except for the whole climbing down the wall thing.

"This is your new guardian. She's taking you three to her grandmother's mansion. So all of you need to pack up. She'll be back tomorrow to get you." Angela explained ignoring Sayako's little outburst as if it happened all the time.

"Uh, nice to...m...meet you all. I haven't seen the house my grandmother built but it's really old and uh...how did the realtor describe it? Oh yeah, very creepy. I think we're going to get along just fine. Well I'll be here really tomorrow morning." Just as I said that Samara yanked my arm down and I felt something brush past my hair. When I managed to look behind me, a bloody axe was sticking into the wall and Madam Angela's head was on the ground along side her body. Kayako smiled at me. I blinked a couple of times.

"Well I guess we can go with you now." Sachiko almost whispered.

I took a breath and let it out very slowly.

"Alright, I guess we can go right me-ow...I meant now, my bad." I hit my face with the palm of my hand and bowed slightly towards Toshio.


	2. Chapter 2: Home Scary Home

Chapter 2 is up and running. Read and Review if you can. Just please no flames. This story is only going to get better. So enjoy. Reasha's the coolest cousin ever. She's given me so many ideas for this little fanfic. Thanks Cous.

**Chapter 2: Home Scary Home**

The ride to the mansion was better than I had expected. Of course that might have been because of the three creepy little girls. At one of the stoplights, I peered back and caught sight of Sachiko making faces at the car beside us. They weren't the cute little stick-your-tongue-out kind or pull-down-your-eyelids. Nope, they were flat out disturbing. I watched for a second as she took one of her eyes out, rolled it around in her hand, and then stuffed it back into the socket. Needless to say the car beside us ran the red light and crashed into another car. All three girls were laughing, my eye started to twitch.

"Heh heh heh, mommy's eye is twitching again!" Samara pointed out. At which time they were in hysterics.

"Sit down and behave yourselves. We better get out of here. There is no way the police are going to believe that you children didn't do this." I began.

"But we did and it was funny." Sachiko stated blinking her eyes.

I stepped on the gas and we shot forward. Sayako was looking at the map and trying to give me directions but the little noise coming from her throat was distracting me.

"Turrrrrnnnn riggghhhhttt heeerrreee." She stated.

I flipped the steering wheel a hard right. For a minute I thought we might have been balancing on two wheels. None of the girls seemed to mind much. Although Sayako looked a little irritated. As I drove, I noticed that we were getting further and further from civilization. I guess my grandmother must have known something about what was going on. We passed several small houses and into a dark creepy looking forest. About 2 or 3 miles more and we were looking at our new home. Oh, it was a mansion alright but that's where all its goodness stopped. It had to be like a hundred years old. It looked as if it hadn't been lived in for even longer. I sighed and shook my head. I got out of the car and the girls followed. Sachiko ran a little to my left.

"Cool, there's a swamp here. This is going to be so much fun." Samara stated who had torn to the right of me.

"Ittt'ss niice." Kayako uttered.

"Yeah, for a rat hole." I said to myself.

Sachiko ran up to me and presented me with a very dead rat. I wasn't sure how I was supposed to react and instinct took over. I started to twitch.

"Mom's twitching again...another point for me." Sachiko declared as she danced around the other girls. Kayako stuck out her leg and Sachiko tripped. Both girls laughed as Sachiko peered up to look at them.

"Alright, stop being mean to each other. Let's go inside." I had suggested.

"Hey, where's that freak cat kid?" Samara questioned.

Sayako's eyes went white and then red. She looked paler than usual and then there was the awful shrieking noise she made. I covered my ears and went to lay my hand on top of Sayako's shoulder to get her to stop. She spun around so quickly that I freaked, she was crying blood. Then Samara started crying. At this point a maniacal laughter started to rise above all other noises. I focused my attention on Sachiko and so did Samara, and Sayako. She was jumping on something. Before I could anything Sayako was up and at Sachiko with inhuman speed. She slammed into the little girl knocking her to the ground and then bent down to pick up Toshio. Sachiko glared at Sayako and smirked.

"What, the stupid kid isn't a cat? I was just telling him not to meow."

"Sachiko, get in the house, right now." I ordered.

She hung her head in defeat and walked, more like glided past me and into the front mansion doors. Were they open before? I heard myself asking and tried to get the thought out of my head. I felt a tug and realized that Samara had been holding my hand for quite some time. It had started turning blue.

"Come on, mommy. Let's go play." She said.

"Not now, we've got to see what kind of shape this place is in." I replied.

She hung her head and swung it side to side as we walked into the house. I could hear the pitter pattering of feet behind me. And even though Toshio was technically already dead, I was still glad to see that he was alright.

The stairs were rotted and some already sunken into the ground, I almost tripped but caught myself. I still felt pain in my foot and looked to see that I had impaled my left foot on a rusty nail. Oh joy.

"Is something wrong, mom? You look kind of...retarded." Samara announced as she shifted her head to the side.

"Nope just stepped on a nail...and what do you mean retarded?" I inquired and realized that I had been hopping so that I wouldn't limp, which did kind of look stupid.

"Shouldn't you go to the hopital and get like a lot of shots...or I could give them to you. I know a lot about needles." Samara added as she smiled.

"Uhhhh...that's okay. I'm sure I'll live. Dying at this point probably woouldn't be as bad as it sounds, anyway." That last bit about dying I actually didn't say out loud.

As we entered the door way, I noticed there had to have been a thousand or more residental spiders and who knows what else. They seemed to be in a frenzy and when I seen what Sachiko had started to do to them which was not only pulling their legs from their bodies but squeezing them until their guts burst out, I kind of just tried to ignore it. Better them then me, I guess. Kayako and Toshio had gone up the large wooden staircase to the second or third floor. I figured they were looking for the attic. Meanwhile after killing a few 100 or so spiders, Sachiko had began seeking a place of her own, which of course left Samara. I don't know why she insisted on being with me all the time. It was cute and yet it kind of creeped me out. I sighed. This place was everything my grandmother had not told me.

"There's going to be a lot of death in this house, isn't there?" I said kind of glancing around.

"Yes, isn't that grand? Isn't there a well somewhere around here?" Samara questioned happily.

"I think it's around here somewhere." I replied.

She let go of my hand and skipped along the halls. As I was leaving the frontroom, I noticed an envelope on the old dusty table. I picked it up, opened it, and read the contents.

_Dear Alice,_

_Don't let the girls scare you. They really are sweet in their own sick and twisted ways._

_This place is possessed as well as cursed and well as damned. So have fun and don't go _

_crazy. Heh heh heh._

_Love Grandma Blood_

I sighed and heard laughter.

"Mommy's twitching, heh heh heh."


	3. Chapter 3: The Peeper

_Wow, look at me go, huh? This story almost writes itself. It's tough to type when your laughing at the same time. So now we are introducing the 'ladies' man or..well spirit. Don't know much about him yet except that he is one of the orginal occupants of the mansion and that he likes women, dead or alive. rubs hands together This is going to be so much fun. Let me know what you think._

**Chapter 3: The Peeper**

I wasn't absolutely sure about the sleeping arrangements but I know I told the household that my bedroom was off limits. At least I had brought my own bedding. That made things a little easier but I still get a little weirded out sleeping in places like this. Especially since there were also 4 murderous spirits living with me. Around 12 o'clock I heard shuffling noises coming from outside my room.

"Not funny. And if you think I'm scared that easy...then you've underestimated me. Ahhhh." I cried as something brushed past my face. I realized who it was.

"Samara, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"There's someone in my room." She told me.

"Well maybe it's just one of the others trying to scare you." I suggested.

She shook her head in disagreement and then tugged at my night gown. Without saying a word, I got up and followed Samara back to her room. I felt like I was being held captive in Hell. The mansion was so much creepier at night. I don't think the sounds created were created by nature, not these sounds. We passed several closed doors before we came to a halt. She cracked the door open and pointed. I didn't see anything. She saw that I didn't see anything and went about her story.

"He was here. I know it. He said that I was cute and that he'd like to get to know me better. It was really scary. He even made kissing noises at me." Samara explained shivering a little.

"Why didn't you just drag him into your well and drown him." I offered. You know that feeling you get when just want to scream and run. That feeling was getting easier to ignore and well that kind of freaked me out. It meant I was getting used to things that weren't quite normal. Who gives advice like "drag him into your well and drown him"?

"I tried but he got away and he told me that he was already dead."

"Do you want to sleep with me tonight?" I questioned.

Her creepy eyes beamed. Again something that should have freaked me out and yet I simply chose to see it through different eyes. And to think that her mother and adopted mother had killed her. I shut the door before eyeing the room one last time and then we left back to my room. As we were walking, a button on my night gown fell off. I reached to pick it up and felt something swish past me. When I looked up, I saw a figure running away but because it was so dark I couldn't see exactly who it was.

"Don't worry mom, Sachiko was just playing around. She wasn't going to really kill you and anyway you dodged her hair." Samara tried comforting me.

I blinked as if I had seen something I wasn't supposed to. We were almost to my room when I noticed something was not quite right with the floor. Samara passed by it with no trouble. But as I was crossing it, the floor gave way and I was almost impaled by several large spikes at the bottom of the trap. I guess I had forgotten that Samara was already dead. She helped me out by climbing down the hole, grabbing me, and then climbing back up. Again I realized that some spirits can be solid if they chose.

"That was Kayako's trap, right?" I inquired.

Samara nodded her head. I had Samara open the door and thankfully nothing happened. She went right to sleep. I, on the other hand, had no chance of getting any real rest. I tossed and turned and when I finally drifted off, it was a light sleep. I awoke to blood curdling screaming. I jumped out of bed and ran to the source in a kind of half wake, half sleep state. The source was Sachiko.

"There's a pervert in my locker." Sachiko cried, "and I couldn't kill him."

"See mom, there is a pervert on the loose." Samara began.

"What's this about a pervert on the loose?" Came Kayako's voice as she drifted into Sachiko's doorway.

"Well since you both seen him, I guess we're going to have to try and get rid of him." I stated.

"It's a him!? A man!" Kayako suddenly flared up with anger and hatred.

I didn't know what I was going to say to calm her down. I knew very little about her past except that she was killed by her husband, who also killed Toshio and the cat. I couldn't blame her for holding that kind of grudge.

It was then that I noticed that Toshio was already doing that. He was pressing his head against her so that she would pet him. As she did, her anger came under control. It didn't disappear but at least she wasn't going to explode.

"Don't worry I'll start looking for a priest to take him to the otherside. But I'm taking a shower first." I told them. My mistake.

I went to my room and grabbed the clothes I was going to wear today, a black t-shirt that said in bold lettering "My Zombie Army Is Bigger Than Yours", a pair of flared out jeans, and the ever essential undergarments. I dragged myself to the bathroom, which to my amazement had running water. I guess grandma knew I was going to be dwelling here. I stripped off my soiled night gown, which now had a few new nice little bloodstains splattered everywhere, and threw it on the floor. Where else was I going to put them? I turned on the shower and waited as the water warmed up. The whole time this was happening I felt as if something or someone was watching me. But I pushed that aside because ever since I met the girls I felt something or someone watching me and thought the notion would become routine. I got into the shower and started washing myself when I felt something pinch my butt. I spun around to face the peeper and screamed.

"You pervert! Get out of my shower right now!" I threatened and started throwing whatever was within my reach shampoo, soap, and my washrag. Of course I wasn't thinking, since he was dead it wasn't going to affect him but that was beside the point. He had pinched me while I was in the shower.

"What, I cannot see your beautiful body? I am not allowed to view the intruders that dare enter my mansion." He questioned tilting his head not taking his glance off my dripping wet body.

"Hey, I said get out of my bathroom right now and this is my mansion now .Get out or so help me I will exorcise you myself. ." I threatened again this time putting a little more roughness to it.

"Oh, you hurt me so. I want nothing more than to make love to you, my fleshy princess." He replied.

"Fleshy Princess, gross. That's it buster. I'm calling a priest." I told him and stormed out of the bathroom. I didn't get very far before I realized I was naked. I rushed back to the bathroom. The jerk had the nerve to still be there and worst of all he had my towel and the stupidest looking grin I've ever seen. I tore the towel free, covered myself, and left again. I stopped halfway down the hallway and banged my head off the railing. I went back to the bathroom. He was still there and this time, he handed me my clothes.

"You are so done mister. I don't care if you are dead or not. Peeping on girls who want their privacy is a serious offense and I plan on punishing you for it." I yelled.

"Oh, does that involve whips or chains perhaps." He added with a sick look of pleasure.

"So you're aaaa glutton for punisssshment? We'll just have to taaaake care of thaat for you." Kayako said. I didn't hear her so I kind of jumped. I was use to those around me making some kind of noise to alert their presence. Somehow I knew this would surely not be that last time I jumped.

"No, that's okay. Maybe later." He eyed her closely without getting near her.

By this time Sachiko, Samara, Kayako, and Toshio had all arrived and were surrounding me. I withdrew my cell and smiled sheepishly.

"Do any of you know if we have a phonebook?" I managed to ask with a touch of seriousness.


	4. Chapter 4:  Just Another Day

_This chapter of the Barbershop was one of the first few ideas me and my cous had. It changed some while was typing it but the essence is still there. It just always interested me that the J-horror genre is so full of pale girls with supernatural long black hair. Thank you to all who read this fic. Read and review and give me your honest opinion._

**Chapter 4: Just Another Day At The Barbershop**

So the Peeper continues his harassment of everyone. Even Toshio was bothered by him. From what Kayako was saying and screaming, the Peeper I guess had put him up in a tree. I didn't understand why Kayako couldn't get him down. But she refused and in the end it was the climbing skills of Samara that we ended up using. And even though I found a phonebook, every priest in some shape or form said no. It always started out good until I went to tell them our address. Some would just hang up; others would suddenly come up with a reason on why they couldn't go. At one point I even managed to contact a priest that had been to the mansion before, but he was in an insane asylum, and said he'd rather be doped up on drugs and dead before he ever set foot in the house again.

"Grrrrrr." I heard a noise behind me and dreaded to see what had happened now. It was Sachiko and she didn't look happy. Immediately I could tell what the problem was. She was missing a chunk of her hair. I glanced from the cell back to her and then to the cell again and then back to her.

"I uh...well the thing is...you see we might have to do some real research to get rid of this pest. Hold on let me see if I can fix it." I finally was able to say and motioned for Sachiko to show me how much hair had been cut. I made a few nervous sounds while she told me what happened in detail.

"I was taking a shower, washing my hair with...never mind. Anyway that's when I felt this sort of tug at my hair. At first I thought it might have been Samara or Toshio playing tag. But then I looked down and saw him cutting my hair. And the jerk had the nerve to say that he wanted a lock of my hair to sleep with. Isn't that just disgusting? How bad is it?"

Before I could say anything, Samara entered the room and voiced my opinion before I could stop her.

"Wow! What happened to your hair? It looks like you got in a fight with a lawnmower...and lost."

At this point Sachiko ran to a mirror and screamed and kept screaming until I declared that everyone, except for the Peeper, come to the living room.

Everyone was there except Toshio.

"Where's the cat?" Samara asked inquisitively.

"Using the litter booox" Sayako replied without blinking an eyelash.

"Using the...litter box?" I repeated as if something in my head had jammed.

Both Samara and Sachiko were laughing, when the little boy entered the room. He didn't seem to notice and walked to his mother. He sat on her lap. What made me laugh is seeing the piece of toilet paper stuck to the bottom of his foot. I cut it short and got down to business.

"Okay, here's the deal. We're going to the barbershop to get haircuts...ah and before any of you object, know that this is not optional." I started and then hesitated.

No one said a word, so I continued with my decision.

"Sachiko had a not so nice run-in with the Peeper as you can see. And well since she needs to go and get it fixed, I thought that we should all go and get one to. To support her." I explained and was surprised that no one objected, at least not openly.

After lunch, we all piled into my trusty vehicle an old beat up blue van. It had been one of the many gifts that my grandma had given me. I didn't even know she existed until I got a visit from her about three years ago. My mom and dad were constantly bickering about what was best for me at 17. My mom wanted me to graduate and lead a normal life my father on the other hand wanted me to carry on the traditions of his family of which I knew little about. I wanted no part in it so I did what every confused and frustrated teenager does, I ran away from home. After the first week of this adventure, the excitement had died down. But I wasn't ready to go back and face my parents just yet. Because just like most teens, I didn't want to admit that I was wrong for running away. But I'm sure I'm boring you with these kinds of details so let's continue the present story.

"Okay, so who wants to make disturbing faces to clear traffic?" I questioned eagerly rubbing my hands together.

To my disappointment everyone seemed oddly quiet and that kind of bothered me. I started the vehicle and we were on our way. I had to keep glancing over my shoulder to make sure everyone was still there. It was killing me. I did what most normal people would do and turned on the radio, my mistake. Somehow someone had messed with my radio and turned the knob to a country western station and a really bad one at that. Before I had any time to react, everyone was screaming and covering their ears.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad." I said loudly smiling as wide as I could.

That was when I felt like daggers were being lodged into my back and they were, literally. But just the tip.

"Ow, okay okay. I'm turning it off." I offered and flicked the switch to tape, my mistake. When I was cleaning the van out, I found a tape my grandma had made and put it in to see what kind of music she liked. Of course I didn't expect Hard Rock or Acid Metal, but Bluegrass. It made me laugh so hard I was crying. Well I'm sure you can put two and two together. Yep, I forgot to eject it. The banjos seemed to be like nails on chalkboards to everyone in the vehicle, which I could understand. What was disturbing was seeing Toshio bobbing his head to the music with this intense look on his face. I hit the eject button while trying to hold on to the wheel and almost crashed into another car. Thankfully nothing else happened on the way. Although I did hear some creepy cat growls coming from the back.

We arrived at the closest place that cut hair. It was called Bob's Barbershop. It was situated between a convience store and a Mary's Gifts Galore. Before we went in, I laid down some ground rules or at least I thought I was going to.

"Before we go in, I'm gonna lay some ground rules on the...table." I started.

They all walked past me Sachiko in front, Kayako with Toshio on her back, and Samara who was now pulling me to the entrance.

"Fine, fine. But no killing." I cried as Sachiko opened the door. She glared back at me.

"Don't worry Mommy; we'll only kill them if we don't like our haircuts." Samara tried comforted me. It wasn't helping but to appease her, I forced a smile.

As soon I was walked in, I knew people were going to die. The barbers consisted of 2 older men, 1 young man, and 3 young ladies. Thankfully the music that was playing was classic rock even then the tension was so thick I wanted to cry. I sat down to get my hair trimmed, what else was I supposed to do?

The sound of the shears kind of made me shiver.

"Uhh...what kind...of hair style did you...want?" the young girl behind me asked.

"I'm just having it trimmed an inch." I replied.

Before she could start, I heard my van being turned on. I stood up and saw it moving from its spot.

"What the hell?" I cried as I shot through the doors of the barbershop.

I couldn't see who was driving it but I had a suspicion. Thankfully it was moving slow. I grabbed the driver's side handle and tried to pull it open. It was to my such luck, locked.

"Hey!" I shouted banging on the door of the moving vehicle.

It stepped up it's pace, but never went further than I could go. I chased it for a few good minutes before it stopped completely. As I reached the van, I tore open into the passenger's side. There wasn't anyone in it.

"Huh, what's going on?" I scratched my head and then it came to me. I started back to Bob's Barbershop pushing down the gas pedal as hard as I could. As I pulled back up to the shop, the gang stepped out. They were covered in a fresh coat of red. I shook my head. And then I looked at their haircuts. Samara's was cut shoulder length with no bangs. Sachiko's was very short with longer hair covering one of her eyes. Kayako's was done in the style of Sailor Moon's popular buns with longer hair streaming down from them. It looked both cute and cringe-worthy at the same time. But when I seen Toshio, I had a real hard time not laughing. He had a Mohawk sticking straight up.

"I don't want to go in there, do I?" I squeaked as I said it.

Samara shook her head back and forth.

"Not unless you want to twitch, a lot." Sachiko replied while laughing.

"Uh...no that's okay. Let's go before the cops notice something's wrong." I almost whispered. I don't know why.

As we passing it, some strange wind blew open the door of Bob's Barbershop. My curious eyes should have been gouged from their eye sockets. Blood was everywhere pooled in the weirdest spots. All of them were shaved and handless. The hands were below them and they spelled out the word, FUN. The twitching began

"Ha, told you she'd twiiiitch. Point fooor me." Kayako cackled.

We drove off with me still twitching.


	5. Chapter 5:  All The Small Things

Sorry it's taken me forever to update this. I've been busy taking care of some odds and ends. Anyway here is the next chapter. Let me know what you think. As always I am open to creative criticism. Don't take any of this to serious as this is all fun and games. I know the title isn't orginal but I love Blink 182's "All the small things" Heh heh heh.

**Chapter 5: All The Small Things**

Later on that day, I took a shower. I closely watched for our peeper but in the end it didn't help because he still managed to get a glimpse of me. But I was more prepared than he realized. I ignored his lingering stare until he reached out to grab me. I glared and said one word.

"Gabriel."

He hesitated and I had to turn around to make sure he was still there.

"So, you know that wretched name. Well no matter, you can't exorcise me without a priest."

I realized he was ogling my naked body and wrapped my arms around my chest while crossing my legs.

"Ha, I do have a priest. Not your typical priest but a priest none the less and she will be here in a few days." I told him fiercely.

He smiled and my jaw dropped. That wasn't quite the reaction I had imagined when a friend of mine said she'd do it free of charge and then I realized my mistake. It was a she.

"Ah, another body of female flesh. I must surely be in heaven." He smiled and with that disappeared.

I growled and forced myself out of the small space, somehow managing to trip over something rather large falling on my face. I raised my face to look at the origin of my secondary misery. It was a very rotten dead body. If that's what you could call the lump of gore.

"Sachiko! What have I freaking told you about leaving dead bodies in the bathroom." I cried crawling to my feet.

She peeked her face around the corner and frowned.

"That's not mine Alice. He's been killed by Kayako. Can't you tell the difference?" She sneered at me and ran past the door. Her long black hair trailing her. I should have known that all my "special" children would have their creepy long hair back in no time. But not even a day seemed a bit ridiculous. Even Toshio's Mohawk hadn't lasted long. I had found Reasha's number in an old address book of mine. She was a friend from way back and seemed to know a little about everything paranormal. She'd also studied exorcism as a hobby and probably knew more than most priests.

"Hey Ree, it's me Alice. How are you these days?" I had questioned innocently.

" Alice, it's been awhile. I'm good. So what's up?" She fired back.

"Nothing, just wanted to see how things were going for you."

"Uh huh. Things are going great. I heard you had inherited a mansion and some children. That's very interesting. Can I come visit?"

I smiled inside. I had not wanted to sound like someone who was just taking advantage of a situation but we had to get rid of him. I was thinking when she spoke again.

"Just give me the address and I'll be there in a few days. I have this feeling that Gabriel might do something."

"Who's Gabriel?" I asked.

"I think he died there. I keep getting his name in the oddest of places and they all point to you."

"Wait, you can't come right away. Those girls will kill you." I told her.

"From what I heard about them I should be just fine." Reasha replied.

I was silent for a moment. How did she know about the peeper and the girls? I hadn't been able to reach her after grandma had died. She was apparently visiting her cousin Sashell who lived in Tokyo and was studying up on Japanese culture and mythology.

"How did you know all of this? I've been trying to reach you." I scowled.

"I know, I know. I had a dream about all of it. It was really cool. Anyway my cousin's coming as well. She loves this stuff just as much as I do and might be able to help." Reasha explained.

I was okay with that. Weirder things were bound to keep happening. My mind skipped the rest of the conversation as it had only been me giving the address and asking how she was.

I got dressed and went to see someone about a dead body they had left in the bathroom. My head appreciated the large bump on it.

"Kayako!!!" I screamed as loud as I could.

My ears picked up an all too familiar creepy gurgling sound and Kayako appeared. The lights flickered as she moved towards me. She looked discontent and rather murderous, this didn't bother me.

"You girls know how I feel about leaving bodies wherever you want. If you are going to kill someone, don't leave pieces of them around for people to trip over." I told her demandingly putting a hand on my hip to emphasize my point. This did nothing but make me feel like I was overreacting.

Kayako's eyes peered at the bloody trail that lead to the bathroom and then her feet touched the ground. She walked inside, surveyed her surroundings, and walked back out.

"Toooossshhiooo mussst be bringing hissss tooooyssss innnn here and notttt pickking them uppp. Ssssorry, I will have him cccome and picckkk him uppp." Kayako explained and before I could start to twitch she was turning around. I thought I heard a gurgled laugh but I couldn't be sure. I heard another cry of protest. I cringed to think that Gabriel would continue his harassment of us.

Reasha had told me that her and her guest would be there within a few days. I hoped we lasted that long but I wasn't holding my breath. That's when I seen Gabe flying through the air past me looking terrified. I ran ahead to see what had caused this and was disturbed to find the mailman had been completely disemboweled. To add a nice touch, his manhood was missing. I wanted to twitch but instead took the mail still gripped in his hands. Most of it was covered in blood. Fortunately a good portion of them were bills.

"Sachiko! Would you mind getting the mailman's corpse out of the house? Thanks!" I called.

One of the pieces of mail caught my eye. It was from one of the school districts. I scratched my head and sat down to open it. It read:

_Dear Miss Beauregard,_

_We have been informed about the passing of your grandmother. She was a great patron to this school and_

_we are sorry for your loss. The date for student registration has passed but special circumstances have _

_allowed for us to accept late entries. We hope to see Samara, Sachiko, and Toshio soon._

_Sincerely Yours, Gramella Finkleberg_

Other paperwork included 3 blank enrollment sheets. This time my eye began to twitch and didn't stop so soon.


	6. Chapter 6:  Happy Birthday

_This chapter is dedicated to my cous Reasha, who is 16 today. Yeah!!! Anyway I came up with this idea while riding the bus. I get ideas at the weirdest times. I have been real busy at work but I'm writing this during my lunch. I changed it up a little. So here we go._

**Chapter 5.5 Happy Birthday**

The papers dropped from my hands and fell to the floor. I've never heard of anyone's whole body twitching but I'm sure that's what I was doing when Samara entered the front-room.

"Alice, someone is on the phone. I threatened to kill her and she just laughed. She asked me to make something nice. Hmmmm..." Samara said as she handed me the cordless phone and then darted off. I didn't want to know what she was up to.

"Yes, this is Miss Beauregard can I help you?" I replied still not fully comprehending the fact that a school wanted Sachiko and Samara to attend, so I sort of wasn't really listening until the end.

"Blah blah blah like Samara...cute...blah blah...cousin's birthday...blah blah party. So I wanted the girls to get her something or they can make her something." I caught that line.

"Huh? Who are you again?" I questioned.

"My name's Shelly, I'm Reasha's cousin. Haven't you been listening to anything I've been saying?" She inquired patiently.

"Sorry, I've kind of had a...did you say something about a party?" I nearly shouted.

"Gotta go. Time to clean up." She said and hung up. I stood there for a few seconds while the phone made that annoying sound.

There was no way those girls or Toshio were going to school. I picked the papers up from the floor and shoved them back into the envelope they had come in. I rushed out the door and to the garbage. I gave the envelope one last look and my mind started showing me images very creepy and disturbing images. I threw it away, put the lid over top of it, and started to walk away from it. Kayako was staring at me through the window. Normally I would have shuddered but this didn't bother me. As terrifying as it sounded I was getting use to this. She watched me walk back into the house. That's when I noticed both her and Toshio were dressed in slightly shredded jackets. _Wasn't that kind of useless?_ I thought. But I wasn't going push the issue. I was curious enough to ask.

"Where are you going?"

"Tooo gettt sommmme thingssss for thhhhe paaaarty." She answered.

"What party?" I asked and turned around at some trivial noise. They were gone when I looked back.

"The cousin's birthday party. This is going to be so much fun." Sachiko said as she rubbed her hands together in with a vicious smile across her face.

That's when the pieces hit me. Shelly was Reasha's cousin and they were going to through a birthday party. I wanted to scream but stopped myself. No problems, I could use this as a distraction. At least that's what I thought. Of course situations like these have a way of getting out of control even when you think you have the upper hand.

We had a couple of days to prepare. I prayed that this was a large enough distraction that the school issue wasn't going to be brought up. I am such a fool.

So here we are three days later. I get a call from Shelly letting us know that they've landed. She sounds really excited for the party. Oh boy, was she in for it. I surveyed the house. The girls had gone all out with the decorations. There were glow-in-the-dark cobwebs in every corner with rather very large, very alive spiders. Samara said they were harmless unless provoked. The balconies were lined with what I thought was streamer, silly me, intestines. I managed to get them to put in black lights instead of making it pitch black. Fresh blood adorned the walls in various shapes and shades. I wasn't sure what else they had done and was sort of relieved by that notion. A light tap came to the door. I flung it open. Two young ladies stood there looking in awe at the decor, not in shock, in awe. The taller was Reasha. She stood a few inches above her cousin. Her hair was black with purple streaks and she had very pretty blue eyes, one of her eyebrows was pierced. She wore all black. Meanwhile Shelly stood at about 5 feet with long light brown hair and creepy grey dead-like eyes, she was supposed to be 24 but looked like she was 16. She wore a black shirt and jeans. Was I really the only sane one here?

"Reasha? Shelly?" I asked.

They both nodded and stepped through the thresh-hold. Reasha was in the middle of the room when she paused looking back at me.

"...this is so awesome." She stated dropping her bags on the ground.

"I know. Happy birthday cous." Shelly exclaimed.

Just then Sachiko, Toshio, Samara, and Kayako rolled in an enormous cake with candles on it. They proceeded to sing a demented version of Happy Birthday I had never heard before. Reasha closed her eyes, made a wish, and blew out the candles. Everyone cheered.

"Wasn't there supposed to someone who jumped out of the cake?" I inquired.

Everyone was quiet and then we all looked at Sachiko.

"Ohhhh, I supposed to put her in there..after I baked it. Heh heh heh my bad." With perfect timing a burnt hand fell out of the cake. Had I been Reasha or Shelly I would of ran screaming but they were actually quite entertained. The party went on. Some of Reasha's friends came and left kind of quickly. I was amazed that none of them wanted to play hangman with a real live being. My eye twitched but I managed to stop it until Shelly went to go throw something away and came back with that envelope. I cringed and tried to grab it from her. She proceeded to read everything out loud. I could have killed her. But she side-stepped just in time as the chandelier crashed to the ground shattering into pieces.

"We'll talk about that later. Let's give Reasha her gifts. Shelly, you go first." I demanded through clenched teeth. She smiled.

"I already gave her a gift."

"My turn." Sachiko grabbed her box and handed it to Reasha.

Reasha opened it and pulled out several gorgeous black dresses. I counted at least 10. Some of them were short, some were long.

"Had to kill a hooker for that last one. She bite me, can you believe it? Hope you like them."

Reasha nodded and smiled, putting them aside.

Kayako and Toshio got Reasha a real voodoo doll. I wasn't about to ask her were she got it from. I got her something far more mundane. I gave her some ceremonial items and a knitted sweater. Finally Samara gave her the last gift. It was black wig. Then she explained it in more detail.

"I took a lock from each of my victims with black hair. Isn't it pretty?"

Reasha almost looked horrified as she held it up to look at it better.

"This...is...so cool!" She cried. Samara took her to the bathroom and she put it on along with one of her dresses. Samara explained to Reasha that she could control the length with just a thought. She could choke people with it, trip people, and she explained a few other things that weren't suitable to mention. Reasha presented her new look and everyone clapped. Before we could say good night the door flung open, and a young boy came in.

"David." Reasha spoke obviously annoyed with him.

"Geeeeetttt oooutttt!" Kayako screeched.

David took one look around, screamed like a girl, and fled the mansion with all of us laughing at him.

The rest of the night went smoothly enough. We talked about a few things. I managed to avoid the two subjects for now. Reasha and Shelly were given a tour of the horror house

And so that ended the party, I still didn't know how I was going to address the problem with Gabriel or what to do about school.

Where was Gabriel? I'll give you a hint. He later told me that the priestess had a nice body. Pervert.


	7. Chapter 7: A Cat's Tail

_Sorry all it's been awhile since I've done anything on here. But here we are. I thought this little ditty would be interesting. I'll try and keep going with this one but it's been a challenge. As always please let me know what you think._

**Chapter 6: A Cat's Tail**

Before the school drama, I had a chance to find out why Toshio and his cat were so close or more so why Toshio acted like a

cat. Why I put myself in these positions I don't know. But I was curious when I heard him meow and saw him cleaning himself.

I asked Kayako as she passed me.

"Yeah, uh just a quick question. Is there a reason why Toshio meows?" I asked innocently.

She glared at me for a good few seconds and didn't bother to answer. I wasn't going to push the issue with her.

I went around asking the girls in turn and none of them seemed to have the answer. I was starting to really wonder if

it was some kind of secret between the undead. Oddly enough it was Toshio's cat who gave me the answer.

"I'm da kitty and da kitty is me. When we dies together my cat Mar's ghost took my body and my ghost takes Mar's body."

I stared for a minute with my mouth hanging open like some slack jawed yokel. And then it all made sense. It still had

me wondering a little. So I asked another question. Why? Oh Why?

"So why does the cat have your body and why?"

"Heh heh heh you funny. He has the body because I like this one better. He wants to..." Before he

could answer the Toshio body/cat soul cut him off with a rather nasty hiss. I stared at the pair and

some how I easily accepted the explanation. As I was leaving to talk to Sachiko about her recent dismemberment I thought

I heard cat body/Toshio soul say that he wouldn't tell anyone else about the other's plan to rule the world. Mar was an evil

spirit from the start. Interesting.


End file.
